Can I Have This Dance?
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn Fabray didn't know how to slow dance and could only think of one person to help her, Rachel Berry.


**Well, here's another Faberry story. All characters and songs belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was terrified. She couldn't slow dance and prom was only days away. Quinn is roaming down the hallway when she notices Rachel Berry at her locker. Quinn took a deep breath and walked over to her.<p>

"I need a favor." Quinn said.

"Hello, Quinn. What do need?" Rachel said.

"I need you to teach me to slow dance."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?''

"Yeah. Meet me in the auditorium after school."

Once the last bell of the day rang, Quinn headed to the auditorium. She noticed that she arrived before Rachel and was sitting on the stage when music started. She turned around, got on the stage and faced Rachel.

"Just follow the music." Quinn took Rachel in her arms.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide.<em>

**Won't you promise me** _(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_**  
>We'll keep dancing<strong> _(to keep dancing) __**wherever we go next**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**_**  
>Can I have this dance<strong>_

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you threw it all<br>And you can't keep us apart** _(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_**  
>'Cause my heart is<strong> _(cause my heart is)_ _**wherever you are**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
>So can I have this dance<em>**(can I have this dance)**_**  
>Can I have this dance<strong>_

_Oh no mountains too high enough_, _**oceans too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<strong>  
>Let it rain<em>, _**let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **__(like you)**  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do <strong>__(way we do)**  
>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<strong>_

_So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**

_**Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance<br>Can I have this dance**_

After the song was over, neither girl wanted to let go of each other.

"That was fantastic." Quinn said. Rachel pulled away.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Did you even understand the meaning of the song?"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it. I'll see you later, Quinn." Rachel walked away. Quinn just stood their with her mouth opened.

_What is going on? Did Rachel admit that she has feelings for me?_

Quinn drove over to Brittany's because she lived near Rachel. Quinn sent out a quick text to Brit.

_I'm leaving my car at your place for a little bit._

Quinn climbed over the fence which lead to Rachel's house. She called Rachel.

_"Hello?"_

"Rachel, we need to talk." Rachel turned on her bedroom light. Quinn saw the light turning on.

_"What about?"_

"The song that you helped me dance to." Quinn was climbing a tree.

_"What about it?"_

"Just tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for me?"

_"Yes."_

"Good, because I have something for you."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Turn around." Rachel turned around and saw Quinn. She walked over to the door and opened it. Quinn had a dozen roses in her hands.

"Rachel Berry, will you go to prom with me as my girlfriend?"

Rachel looked at her. "Girlfriend?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Your the only person I want to go to prom with."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam and I broke up. I loved him but never _in _love with him."

"Oh." Quinn waited a few moments. She started to climb back down the tree.

"Yes."

Quinn stopped. "Yes?"

"Yes. I will go to prom with you." Quinn climbed back over the railing and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Three days later, it was prom. Quinn and Santana got ready at Quinn's while Rachel and Brittany got ready at Rachel's house.<p>

"Well Q, looks like I'm going to have to befriend the midget?"

"All you have to do San is to be nice to her. And stop calling her names."

"Fine."

Quinn and Santana headed over the Berry's house to get their dates. Quinn rang the doorbell and Hiram answered.

"Hello Quinn, Santana. Come in. Girls your dates are here!" Quinn and Santana were talking to each other when Quinn looked up the stairs to see Rachel come down.

"Wow." Quinn said to herself. Rachel walked over to her.

"You look beautiful, Rach."

"Thank you, Quinn. Should I put this on you?"

"Yes." Rachel put on the blue corsage on Quinn's wrist. Quinn put the yellow corsage on Rachel's wrist.

"Pictures!" Leroy exclaims. The four girls got together, then Quinn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Brittany and Quinn, Santana and Rachel, Quinn and Santana, and finally Brittany and Rachel.

The four girls left and arrived at the prom. Mr. Shue walked over to them.

"Guys, we have a problem. The DJ never showed up and Principle Figgins wants the club to sing."

"Okay."

Rachel was going to sing after Puck, Sam and Artie's remix of Rebecca Black's Friday. Once they finished, she got up on stage.

"I like to dedicate this song to a special person. Here we go."

_Late at night when all the world _  
><em>Is Sleeping<em>  
><em>I stay up and think <em>  
><em>Of You<em>  
><em>And I wish on a star that somewhere you are<em>  
><em>Thinking of me too<em>

_'Cause I'm Dreaming_  
><em>Of You Tonight<em>  
><em>'Till Tomorrow I'll Be Holding You Tight<em>  
><em>And There's Nowhere In The World<em>  
><em>I'd Rather Be<em>  
><em>Than Here In My Room<em>  
><em>Dreaming About<em>  
><em>You And Me<em>

_Wonder if you ever see me_  
><em>And I wonder if you know I'm there<em>  
><em>If you looked in my eyes<em>  
><em>Would you see what's inside<em>  
><em>Would you even care?<em>

_I just wanna hold you close_  
><em>But so far all I have a dreams of you<em>  
><em>So I wait for the day<em>  
><em>And the courage to say how much I love you<em>  
><em>Yes I do<em>

_I'll Be Dreaming _  
><em>Of You Tonight<em>  
><em>'Till Tomorrow I'll Be Holding You Tight<em>  
><em>And There's Nowhere In The World I'd Rather Be<em>  
><em>Than Here In My Room Dreaming About You And Me<em>

_Corazón_  
><em>I can't stop dreaming of you<em>  
><em>No puedo dejar de pensar en ti<em>  
><em>I can't stop dreaming<em>  
><em>Cómo te necesito<em>  
><em>I can't stop dreaming of you<em>  
><em>Mi amor, cómo te extraño<em>

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
><em>I stay up and think of you<em>  
><em>And I still can't believe<em>  
><em>That you came up to me and said "I love you"<em>  
><em>I love you too<em>

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
><em>Till tomorrow and for all of my life<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly<em>

_Dreaming of you tonight_  
><em>Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room<em>  
><em>I'll be dreaming of you tonight<em>  
><em>Endlessly<em>  
><em>And I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>Dreaming With You<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Both Mr. Shue and Santana were surprised that Rachel pronounced the Spanish part right in the song. Everybody was cheering.

Rachel was walking over to Quinn when Finn stopped her.

"Rachel, that was beautiful."

"Thank you Finn."

"So, I was thinking that we should get back together."

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm with somebody."

"What? No, we were suppose to be together forever."

"Well, too bad Finn." Quinn said.

"Stay out of this Quinn."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"Why? She's just a bitch." Finn got punched in the face by Quinn, knocking him out cold.

"Ow!" Quinn said.

"Are you okay? We should get ice on your hand immediately!" Rachel lead Quinn to the bathroom. Rachel wetted down a paper towel and placed it on Quinn's bruised hand.

"This will probably have to do until we get back to my house." Quinn nodded her head. "I want to thank you for what you did."

"I hate it when he gives you that puppy dog look." Rachel kissed her bruised knuckles.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn." They kissed. After a few more minutes in the bathroom, the girls head back to the gym hand-in-hand.

An hour later, Quinn and Rachel left the prom. Before heading to Rachel's house, Rachel convinces Quinn to get x-rays on her hand and was relieved when their was no broken bones.

The girls head to Rachel's house. When they arrived to the Berry household, Rachel found a note by the front door.

_Rachel,  
>Daddy and I had to go out of town for the night.<br>Money's on the counter for food.  
>Dad<em>

"Looks like I'm home alone for the night."

"Well then Ms. Berry, what would you like to do?"

"I have one or two ideas and they involved us, in bed and the shower." Rachel started up the stairs and Quinn followed her.

After hours of love making, the girls both finally drifted off to sleep with smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? I think it went too fast, but I didn't want to drag out the story THAT much.<strong>

**Songs: 'Can I Have This Dance?' from High School Musical 3 and 'Dreaming of You' by Selena.  
><strong>


End file.
